Mindless Babble
by Aden Oliver Cross
Summary: Hey. This is my first fic here, and I must admit, it's stupider than my earlier works. R&R please!


Gasnibiwitz  
  
I declare, that I don't own any of the used characters, except those with the nifty little thingy *  
  
*Aden: Welcome to this weird show thing I just made up! I have no idea what's going on, but hey, we'll find out together. First off, all people besides myself and Kez,  
  
*Kez: Hiya!  
  
*Aden: They're all from various Final Fantasy games. Personally, I'm more partial to Delita from FFT. And also got some weird lesbian vibes from Agrias and the princess. Anyone else get that feeling?  
  
~Delita, Ramza, and Zalbag all mutter, fearing Agrias~  
  
*Kez: Aden forgot Izlude. He really likes Izlude. We actually started an odd story about Izlude and his sister, Meliadoul.  
  
*Aden: Yes, it's somewhere in the recess between desk and wall. Blue disk I think.  
  
Delita: Stop your mindless babble you insolent mortal!  
  
*Aden: ~clonks him wiffa big stick~ You were a king, not a Zodiac you fool!  
  
Ramza: Ha ha you.I like cheese.THEY'RE LOOKING AT ME!  
  
*Kez: ~looks around~ Aden, I do believe he's more paranoid than you.  
  
*Aden: ~cowering in corner, rocking back and forth~ Dun let 'em take me.  
  
Zalbag:~hitting on Kez~ Hey, how you 'doin? *Kez:~shin kick~ BACK OFF SCUMBAG! May the power of Jeezy Creezy compel you!  
  
*Aden:~stops rocking~ Smite him.Smite him.  
  
Ramza: I'm off in my own little world.but.If I'm off in my own little world type-place, why am I talking about it? Shouldn't I be stare-~stares off into space, train of though left without him~  
  
*Aden: So is this story going anywhere? Or just some lousy excuse to stay in the school library and drive the Librarians crazy?  
  
*Kez: I pick choice number two!  
  
( Kez-Mun now writing.Beware.)  
  
*Kez: And since I'm now in control of this story.  
  
*Aden: ~from the computer next to the one that is currently Kez's~ Not for long.~  
  
*Kez: .Anywho, I'd like to introduce The scary Man That Lives In Kez's Closet!  
  
~ crickets chirp~  
  
*Kez: Or. we can start a story!  
  
All in the audience: NO!!!!  
  
*Aden: Start in FFT!!!!!!! ~evil look ~  
  
All FFT members: NO!!!!!  
  
Ovelia: Yay! ~giggles~  
  
Ramza: Hey, you're in Tactics too. And with these two running the story, we're doomed.  
  
Echo: doomed.doomed.doomed. *Kez: That was cool! Doomed!  
  
Echo: doomed.doomed.doomed.  
  
*Kez: So since the authors have come to a quick and final decision, we shall now meddle within their affairs!  
  
*Aden: ~twitch~ Nifty, we shall prevail in all out destruction of their world!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FFT Cast 'cept Ovelia: NO!!!!!  
  
Ovelia: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~giggles until she's blue in the face and then passes out~  
  
Echo: yay.yay.yay.  
  
Delita: Stop that mindless echoing.  
  
Echo: no.no.no.  
  
Delita: YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU BECAUSE I AM THE KING!!!!!!  
  
Echo: make me.make me.make me.  
  
~out of the story~  
  
*Aden: My turn!!!  
  
*Kez: Uh-uh nooooooo.  
  
*Aden: IT'S NOT YOUR COMPUTER!!!!! I'm LOGGED IN ON IT!!!!  
  
*Kez: SO WHAT!!!!!!!!  
  
*Librarian: YOU TWO SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND STRING YOU UP SOME HOW!!!!!  
  
*Aden and *Kez: .  
  
Librarian: ~sweet happy smile~ Thank you  
  
~back in the story with Aden in charge~  
  
Aden: MWAHAHAHA! It's been a month and a half since I've written in this! I'm crazier then before.!...And I'm being followed by a purple gremlin. It crouches in the corners of the ceiling, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and kill all those that defy it. It's really scary. It keeps giggling and pulling out big weapons. And it has these really big claws..~rambles on..drools~  
  
All: ~blink~ Right..  
  
Ramza: I like pie. Expicially cherry pie. It's really tasty and such. But apple pie's much better I think.Espicially with whipped cream.  
  
Kez:~thwacks wiffa big stick~ Stupid.  
  
Aden: Aight all. I gotta go do some stuff about stuff. So, seeya!  
Gaschinbiwitz.2!  
  
.When we last left our valiant heros.They were talking about pie. Right, so they aren't so valiant. Deal with it.  
  
Aden: Hello! Kez's gone home today, she's sick. Ya know? Seifer: .::crosses arms:: Yuffie: Wha's up ya'all? Aden: ~kills Yuffie~ Stupid. Did anyone really like her? Honestly? .~ a general murmer of no..shaking of head~. Aden: You aren't only agreeing because I control you fate, are you? Squall: ~crosses arms~. Aden: Ya know, people like you really piss me off. Ya dig? Squall: Like I care. Orange Gnome: ~attacks Squall, runs off~ All: ~blink~ 


End file.
